


sweet and secret luxury

by Laylah



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Double Drabble, Hair Brushing, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: This is no way for a Judge Magister to serve his lord, but neither of them say so.





	sweet and secret luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



"One more thing?" It's late; Larsa should be saying goodnight.

Gabranth pauses, helm in his hands. "Your hair?"

Larsa ducks his head. "I ask too often."

"Not at all." Gabranth sets his helm on the desk and unbuckles his gauntlets. "I'm happy to serve."

This is no way for a Judge Magister to serve his lord but still Larsa settles at his dressing table. A valet should do this, if he doesn't care to brush his hair himself.

But a valet would not have hands like Gabranth's, callused and strong; a valet would not follow a stroke of the brush by running his fingers through Larsa's hair. He certainly would not sigh as Gabranth does, quiet enjoyment of the indulgence as Larsa leans into his touch. 

They are scrupulously careful of propriety, touching not at all in public and no more than this in private, but by consequence Gabranth stroking his hair is enough now to make Larsa swoon. He treasures this sweet and secret luxury and all it stands in for.

Eventually Gabranth stops, meets Larsa's eyes in the dressing table mirror. "Goodnight, your majesty."

Larsa smiles. He'll feel the echoes of that touch until he falls asleep. "Goodnight."


End file.
